Minobu Tetsuhara/Genin
Background Minobu Tetsuhara is the oldest of 3 children. He was born to Minoru Tetsuhara, a shinobi, and his wife Jasmine. He grew up in a moderately sized house on the outskirts of Getsugakure. Minobu was a fairly normal child, he was always out and about getting into some kind of trouble. He and his friends would always break into and play in an old theater that was down the street from his house. Whoever had owned it previously had just up and left years prior, leaving all of his theater gear behind. Minobu and his friends had a great time playing with the costumes and masks that were scattered around the back. the theater was large and empty and there was all sorts of room to run around in. As Minobu grew up he started visiting the old theater less and less, once he became a genin he stopped going there entirely. His skills as a genin were initially lackluster, they lacked any purpose, any inspiration. His taijutsu was subpar, and all he could use were some basic water techniques. He walked back into that old theater one day, after he had returned from a mission that he was basically useless on. he walked back into that stage that he had spent so much time on. He went through all the old chests full of the wonderful costumes masks and other odds and ends. Then through all the dust and cobwebs he saw a room he had never noticed before. Walking into the unlocked room he saw it was full of human sized dolls and pieces to build them. Some were for the theater it seems but there was one that just seemed out of place. Around the same size as him it had flowing long golden hair and much more obvious doll like features. it looked like a child with 6 arms and shrouded in blue. Leaning up against it were 6 sabers. Reaching up and wiping the dust off the plaque above, Minobu found its name, Taraka. It was his first puppet, and the only one he didn't make himself. It was much faster than his later creations, and even with the age still showed the flowing lines and smooth joints of fine craftsmanship. It made barely a whisper as it moved. It was simple, beautiful, and looked like it was almost alive. Minobu found his way of the ninja in that dusty old shop. He found a teacher in getsugakure and learned the art of the puppeteer. He began to shine in missions, holding his own in situations prior that he would have just held everyone back. He eventually added four more puppets to his collection, and proved himself to the point that he was put up for promotion to chunin. He had found his calling. Appearance Minobu is of moderate height and weight. Sporting dyed blue hair and light skin, he stands out to a fair degree. He wears a light set of plate armor to help augment his low physical durability. Other than that he wears a dark blue shirt and dark brown pants with a simple set of shoes. His outfit is also laden with pouches and pockets to keep his various ninja tools in. he also carries are moderately large scroll on his back to carry his puppets in. If it is damaged all of them will automatically summon out of the scroll, though he would still have to attach chakra strings to control them. Personality Minobu tends to be a fairly calm individual. You can usually find him either working on his puppets in a dark room or sitting on a roof somewhere enjoying the sun. He tends to be relatively analytical in fights, as that is how puppeteers fight. Abilities Puppet Technique Minobu is skilled in the puppet technique, being able to control two normal or one more complicated puppet at a time. He is capable of suppressing the chakra strings to invisible levels if he is only using a single puppet at the time. He can use manipulating attack blades technique to significant effect. He keeps his puppets sealed in a large scroll on his back for travelling. Puppets * Blue secret Technique: Inferno cage ** Meerkat – Ox headed Puppet. Large barrel type body similar to black ant. Has numerous arms and blades inside his body. Combination move with Arachnis where body splits in half. Arachnis grabs one half with each flamethrower arm. Arms inside Meerkat attempt to grab opponent while stakes shoot out with wires attached to reel opponent into body from a distance. **Arachnis – Spider headed puppet. Thin body, 6 arms. Bottom two are shrapnel launchers. Middle two are flamethrowers. Top two are poison bomb launchers. Flamethrower arms connect with Meerkat in combination move. Once Meerkat components catch opponent. Arachnis slams the two halves of the other puppet together and incinerates the opponent. *Standalone Puppets **Taraka - Long blond haired child like puppet. Pair of sabers, shuriken shooter in mouth. Extremely fast but attacks are not particularly deep. Blades and shurikens are poisoned. 4 more hidden arms also armed with sabers. These ones have an extra joint and are twice as long as original arms. Taraka looks like it was made by a much finer craftsman versus the other puppets. It also moves silently, as befitting its speedy nature. As a last resort, Taraka's main body is packed with explosive tags as a final suicidal attack. if she is badly damaged, she will go off at close range with an opponent. **Samsono - Black haired man-like puppet. it has 4 arms. there is a shrapnel shooter in the back left, and poison bomb launchers in the back right. its front two arms wield a twin-bladed scythe connected to puppet with cable. (like hidan's but with two blades.) all of the blades have been poisoned. it contains a flamethrower in its mouth. a pair of giant blade hands can come out of back. Like devil wings but made of blades with no actual wing-skin. Samsono's body is packed with tags like Taraka's is. *Blue Secret Technique - Dark Dragon **Barakiel - Larger chinese dragon. 10 segments. Each segment is 3 feet long, every other has legs with gripping talons. Segments can be freely rotated as needed. 1-2 weapons per section. Head counts as segment. If a segment breaks it can be ejected and the dragon shortens. Can't fly, chinese dragon. Head Segment, Flamethrower/heavy duty shield about 6 foot frill. Good enough for entire team. Can bite to restrain opponents. Extremely tough segment, designed as defensive type. Second segment, 3 shrapnel guns single-shot on either side. third section large number of smoke bomb launchers. 4th segment net launchers, 5th segment sharp poisoned cable launchers. 6th section constantly spews out poison fog if activated. 7th has large amounts of extendable arms, about 10 foot range. 8th is a capture cage. 9th contains more arms with a combination of blades and spears to both skewer enemies in a 5 foot range or to stab caged enemies. 10th contains a number of flash bang tags. (explosive with no damage component. Tail is a stinger similar to hiruko's. On each leg across the entire thing a spear can be pushed out through the bottom of the foot. At 3 sections or less it can be thrown around like a normal puppet. More than that and it has to use its legs. If only non-leg sections are left, some sections will be jettisoned so there are less than 3. Nature Transformation In addition to his puppet technique, Minobu is capable of using lower level water release skills, such as the water clone technique albeit he can only make one at a time, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, and Water Release: Gunshot. He primarily uses these techniques in case his puppets are either unavailable for some reason or just to shake up an opponents rhythm. Ninjutsu Besides his nature transformations Minobu can use all of the standard academy techniques, and will often use his puppets to give his clones substance or be a replacement for the replacement technique. Taijutsu Minobu can use taijutsu, but his skill is mediocre at best and mostly serves to allow him to block if an opponent manages to get past his puppets. Tools Minobu carries large numbers of smoke bombs, poison bombs, flashbang tags, and explosive tags on his person. He primarily uses them to allow himself to keep the distance he needs to properly use his puppets. he also generally carries 3-4 kunai and several shurikens. Minobu has put extra effort into drafting the various poisons he is using during the exam. It will render a opponent unconscious fairly quickly. The poison is derived from the venom of a deep sea octopus that lives in the waters off The Land of the Moon. in addition he has a necrotic poison, a paralytic poison, and a Neurotoxic poison that are brewed from similar sources. Minobu is also resistant to his own poisons. Besides this he carries a number of basic survival items this is everything from rain gear and bandages to water and ration pills. Minobu also has equipped himself with quite a few bombs filled with a special gas that is capable of dissolving cloth, making it a cheap way to strip down his opponents, for maximum mental scarring. Trivia Quotes (to himself) Yesterday it was barley rice and stew, now it is stew and barley rice. Note to self, learn to cook more than one thing. Category:Getsugakure (Chix)